


Professor Charisma & the (Ac)Cursed Class

by Feather Weather (Yuutousei)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutousei/pseuds/Feather%20Weather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Charisma takes on the trials of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. By being a BAMF, of course.  Or a dick, the jury's still out on that.<br/>Waver's adventures in drabble form, written for NaNoWriMo 2k13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter, or

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes can be found at [my tumblr](http://a-brilliant-loser.tumblr.com/tagged/prof-charisma-%26-DADA/chrono).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver Velvet writes to the grandparents he wished were actually his, even though they pretty much are at this point

_July 9, 1995_

_Dear Grandma and Grandpa,_

_I hope this letter finds you both in good health! I’ve been getting used to life back at the university, and the sunburn has finally healed -- that’ll teach me to never go through Egypt without sunscreen again! It’s good timing, since London’s been warm and most of my seminars are over. I can go outside again (stop laughing -- I do leave the library on occasion!)._

_Oh! Before I forget -- Alex contacted me recently (sorry I didn’t mention it last week when I called, but I think I was too frazzled by end of term exams to remember). He just headed out of the country to… Turkey? Pretty sure he said Turkey, but knowing him, he’ll be somewhere else on the continent soon enough. It’s physically impossible for that man to stay in one place for too long. Next time we catch up, I’ll get him to write a note to send off!_

_I’ll end this letter here with more wishes for your continued health. Until we talk again!_

####  _Love,_  
 _-Waver_


	2. The Stalker, wherein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver Velvet is followed not so stealthily by an overzealous fanboy.

One did not survive a Holy Grail War by being unobservant.

“May I help you, Mr. Capitani?” Waver turned on his heel, his coat he had taken to wearing swirling dramatically behind him.

The named first year blushed and stuttered, ducking his head. “T-the Queen needs you to visit the director.” At Waver’s steely glare, the younger student gulped and hurried to blurt out “But I was hoping if you would like to go out on a d-da-”

Nope, can’t let him finish that. Waver wanted some sort of plausible deniability and dating his students would not help him in the slightest. “Vice Director Barthomelei? I’ll see you at lecture Monday, Capitani.” Waver would admit, only to himself of course, that he ran away. Why in the world were his students constantly throwing themselves at him!?


	3. The Director, in which

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver Velvet probably should have guessed this plot point before, but it’s more fun that he didn’t.

“You’re kidding,” were the first words out of Waver’s mouth… after his mind caught up to the moment.

Behind the distinguished double doors of the director’s office was one of the CLock Tower’s -- no the whole Mage’s Association’s -- best kept secrets. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, better known as the “Wizard Marshall” or Zelretch of the Jewels, or even the Fourth of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, also had another moniker -- the Director of the prestigious Clock Tower.

Waver Velvet also called him: “You bastard!”

Zelretch laughed, amused at Waver’s sputtering. “So Mr. Velvet, you must be wondering why I called you here…”

 


	4. The Proposition, or

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver Velvet is asked to teach at Hogwarts, refuses, and is then essentially blackmailed to take the job.

“So let me get this straight -- you want me to take a year off from my own studies to teach at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a professor of… what, Defense Against the Dark Arts, the fuck i sthat? The answer isn’t just a no, it’s a hell no.”

Zelretch was unmoved by Waver’s passionate rhetoric. “It’s a wonderful opportunity to learn more about witchcraft, as well as expand your horizons. Albus is a personal friend and I gave him such a glowing review of our own ‘Master V’s talents. Plus, I already said you’d do it.”

Waver’s retort was short and to the point. “Fuck me.”

 


	5. The Café, wherein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver Velvet has friends (yes really) who do not give him the sympathetic ear he feels he deserves.

“You lucky limey bastard.”

Waver gave the woman sitting on the table a disgruntled glare. “Thanks a lot Kardai,” he growled.

“No, seriously,” Kardai continued, taking a large sip from her soda. “The DADA job is _legendary_ and Hogwarts is one of the best places for witchcraft!”

This elicited a chuckle from the other man at the table. “That would require you to know how to perform witchcraft, Aisu.”

Aisu groused, taking a wipe at his head. “Shaddup Evry.” It was obviously not a serious attack since it was easily evaded.

“And congratulations Waver.”

“Year, good ol’ Professor Charisma will do fine,” Aisu added with a grin.

Hearing the nickname that was going around the Clock Tower for the past two semesters from his friends made Waver realize something he had ignored for all too long. “It was you two, dammit!”

 


End file.
